


Secrets of The Wildwest

by Despinarri69666



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Battle, Brawl - Freeform, Damsels in Distress, Desert, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Antagonist, Male Protagonist, Multi, Nervous, Passion, Passionate, Reality TV, Romance, Televison, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despinarri69666/pseuds/Despinarri69666
Summary: In this story the Brawlers we all adore and love, live in a world where both robots and humans can co-exist in perfect harmony, or so it seems. Every week they have a showdown and they fight to the death, after every showdown depending on which Rank they scare helps determine their reputation along with their 'Pay'. You see as these brawlers fight the People of Supercell city watch, similar to a sport event. This tends to add both drama and rivalry in Brawler Town.Will our favorite Brawlers be able to survive? Who will prevail? Who will Fail?





	1. Just Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> MUST READ!  
> In this story the Brawlers we all adore and love, live in a world where both robots and humans can co-exist in perfect harmony, or so it seems. Every week they have a showdown and they fight to the death, after every showdown depending on which Rank they scare helps determine their reputation along with their 'Pay'. You see as these brawlers fight the People of Supercell city watch, similar to a sport event. This tends to add both drama and rivalry in Brawler Town.  
> Brawlers can only fight each-other in Brawler specified locations, as they contain re-spawn points, and healing ability.  
> If brawlers were to lethally fight in a non-Brawlers specified location, they can obtain permanent scars, along with even facing permanent death.  
> Just a Quick Summary of Lore!

The bright sun peeked in through the grass, there laid a woman with her left arm drenched in blood, her breathes rather hard as her adrenaline bounced off the walls, the air was still, and tension was recognized throughout the atmosphere. Clicking open her Shotgun she checked how many rounds she had left. Recharging for a moment she stepped out of the tall grass and ninja rolled quietly into another patch, she listened and watched carefully. Just as she peeked her head out, an arrow came at Shelly, Instantly, moving out of the way. The arrow missed her face to not cause any significant damage; however, it was enough to graze her cheek.

“Shit it’s Bo”, she cursed to herself, she immediately made a run for it as she heard more arrows strike past her, she ninja rolled out of the bushes and began to run. Spotting Dynamike, she halted and ducked behind rock walls to avoid further impact, yet when she turned her head, she saw a bomb had managed to come over the wall; thus, it imploded in front of her.

She heard a high-pitched ringing in her ear, and she stumbled towards another bush for cover. Picking herself up she brought her shotgun up, and with the last ounce of her strength, she shot Dynamike right before her. He poofed and a ring could be heard. She grabbed his Powercell and took cover in the bushes once again. Approximately seven more players after Dynamike were eliminated, in total twenty-six players were Brawling, and now only five remained. She smiled satisfied as she held up her bleeding arm, if she were in another location other than the Brawling specified location, she’d most likely be dead.

Shelly then heard yet another ring and she figured whoever was killed had been killed by her cousin as she heard somebody yell ‘EL PRIMO’ loudly. She laughed slightly and braced herself for impact as she swiftly made her way out of the bush. She snuck away from her cousin and made a run for it, sneakily she hides in bushes to hear out, and make sure no one was following her along the way. Shelly was also able to pick up the left behind Powercells.

Finally, she felt confident enough to go after her cousin; however, before leaving she suddenly felt a rough grasp take ahold of her throat, turning to see who it was she saw a black mohawk and identified the man, Bull. He laughed in a gruff tone as he dangled the girl off the floor like a doll, she kicked and twisted trying to pry his hands off her neck.

“Aww would you look at that, the little princess is struggling~”, Bull cooed into Shellys ear sadistically as he pinned her up against a wall.

“If…you’re go-going to kill m-me do it, or else I’ll be sure to kill you painfully”, Shelly spat out hastily while her throat was being punctured by the bigger man, all he did was scoff and laugh at the pitiful looking women.

“As If I’d even kill you so easily, you beat me first last Brawl, and let me tell you that I didn’t get paid well.”, he told her in a rough tone. Last Saturday Shelly had the first kill and that was Bull, because of his low rank he hadn’t gotten paid as much compared to the first five ranks.

She smiled bitterly and let out a struggled laugh, “it isn’t my fault you were so intrigued with pam-“, before she could finish she was cut off by Bull who was putting more force onto her throat, she couldn’t even speak let alone breathe. Her world began to grow blurry around her, yet the figure of Bulls furious face was still prominent.

“SHUT THE HELL UP! AS IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING!”, Bull yelled angrily. He hoisted Shelly off the wall and threw her to the ground, she felt her ribs crack and immense pain filled her upper torso.

“AGH!”, Shelly cried out. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes and she felt numb in her left arm, looking towards her legs to see how badly broken they were, she saw how they twisted and contorted.

Picking her up ruthlessly Bull held the girl by her now messed up hair, he brought her up to his face and smirked sadistically. He chuckled with an evil tone, she felt his breathe cover her face.

“Now Look who’s stuck and dying, because you were distracted by a tiny winy powerce-“

At this moment Shelly had been able to gather enough spit in her mouth and spat at the bigger male, stopping midway he glared at her and struck her with immense force. Groaning she tried to crawl away from the bigger man; however, once again she felt her legs getting pulled.

“Alejate de mi psicopata!-:- Get away from me you Psycho!”, Shelly felt her heartbeat fast, she looked at the big man with frightened eyes, ’God just let this end!’, she mentally cursed at herself.

Pulling her forward more, Bull tightened his grip now crushing her legs she began to cuss at the man,

“Kill me you fucking Coward! Hijo de puta dejame ir!”, She spat. Tired, scared, and overall annoyed the purple-haired female began to move ecstatically, at this point she was begging to get killed.

“Oh, you wanna talk all big and tough do ya?”. Once again, he grabbed her by the hair and began to walk, dangling her like an old abused toy. She cried out, tears began to leak out of her eyes as she struggled to get out of the man’s grasp.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!”

The sudden voice helped bring Shelly back to reality, her bruised eyes widened in surprise as she saw both El Primo and Rosa ahead of her. Shelly could only look at them, her despair and anxiety subsided for a moment before realizing that she was still alive. She looked back at the man who held her, and nothing but a scowl laid across his face.

“Put her down this instant!”, yelled Rosa. Shelly could see her older cousin breathe deeply, more likely in rage, even though he wasn’t saying anything his stance told it all.

“Stay away from my business Rose, you have no business in it”, snarled Bull. He glared at the two with rage in his eyes.

“Then put her down as she has no business in any of this either!”, yelled El Primo. Shelly snapped her head towards the masculine figure, her eyes widened in surprise as she heard him spoke with such emotion.

Bull glared at the two, not budging, finally he looked down towards Shelly and smirked devilishly. Before the purple-haired women could comprehend she heard a sickening **‘SNAP’** , and felt an immense pain fill her whole right side. She looked towards her shoulder to see a piece of her bone sticking out, beginning to sob in pain, Bull did nothing but laugh and throw her down. He then proceeded to walk toward the other two brawlers in front of him who seemed to be experiencing shellshock from what they’d just witness. Finally, in front of the two Bull proceeded to bash and fight the pair, ammo shells, and rocks exploded, and imploded seemingly. As smoke filled the air and blood stained the ground, a nearly dead Shelly laid upon the ground. Hearing ringing at this point she felt her pain subside as darkness took over her remaining vision, with a last breath she witnessed both her cousin and close friend fighting the man who’d harmed her.

“Shelly?!”

 “SHELLY WAKE UP!”

Gasping for air the purple-haired female sat up quickly and almost screamed. She looked around to see worried glances looking her way, confused she looked down to see she was on the respawn plate, at that moment all of her memories flooded her mind and she shivered knowing she had died a terrible, slow, an excruciating death. To her side she saw her red-haired friend with a face full of worry. He almost threw himself at her and hugged her tightly.

“Oh God Shelly I really thought we had lost you there!”, he cried out. He brought himself away from their embrace and stood on his feet quickly, without asking he grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up.

She chuckled nervously as she tried to push away her anxiety, before speaking however she felt the vibration of the respawn plate and jumped off it almost immediately. In front of her appeared El Primo, looking up he made his way towards his little cousin and picked her up.

“I’m glad you’re okay, but for now on stay away from that man”, he said in a grumble.

“I know I’ll be sure of it for now on, anyways is Rosa still fighting Bull?” she looked back at the respawn plate and saw it glow, she squinted at the brightness before widening her eyes. There she saw black hair, fear filled her body along with a heaviness in her chest.

Turning over swiftly, El Primo put the girl down and stood in front of her. Surprised by the gesture she saw her two best friends come to her side, they held their stances in an protective manner as the black-haired male made his way towards the wrestler.

“Oh would you look at that, it seems you got beaten by Rosa, rightfully so I’d say”, piped in Barley as he too made his way next to Shelly. Glancing around the purple-haired girl the black-haired male scowled as he saw many shooting glares at him, he only rolled his eyes and walked past the crowd. However, before leaving he stopped and turned his head to look at the purple-haired Latina, he narrowed his eyes and spat at her feet before heading out of the building.

 

Opening the door to Barleys Pub, Shelly was hit with the intoxicating smell of alcohol, taking a whiff she felt lightheaded for a moment before making her way to her best friend, Colt. Purple hair coming into view the red-haired male stood up and greeted the girl,

“Hey Buttercup! You okay from earlier?”, to this he grabbed her hand and led her to the bar, there he sat beside Poco and awaited her answer.

“Yeah I think I’m okay, still I can’t say it wasn’t terrifying”, she looked away as she admitted this, Colt responded with putting his hand on her shoulders and declaring how she’d surely win the next time.

“For your hard work, drinks are on me!” He declares loudly to his two best friends, Poco and Shelly respond with a grito.

The three began to take shot after shot, after three, Shelly began to feel extraordinarily dizzy. When Colt stood up and made his way to the stage, she made her way to him stumbling. Stumbling in the middle of the floor, she is greeted by El Primo and Rosa,

“You know you may be stronger when it comes to tactics, however…”, EL Primo helps Shelly up and laughs, patting her back he finishes, “when it comes to alcohol tolerance your not very good with that”. He chuckles loudly earning a playful punch from Shelly.

Shelly looks towards Colt, he seemed to be whispering something too Poco. She raised her eyebrow and slowly made her way to the stage, leaning on it, she watched Colt make his way to Barley. For a second, she couldn’t tell what was going on until she saw him bringing back a bottle of what seemed to be whiskey.  Suddenly grabbing a spare microphone, he makes his way to the middle of the stage, he winks at Shelly and turns on the microphone.

Everyone stops and looks at Colt who is seemingly drunk,

“This goes out to the most beautiful girl in the bar”, he pronounced sluggishly, than pointing at Shelly he continued with a smirk, “this is for your baby~”, he finished it off with a click sound, as he shoots her a pair of finger guns. Shelly groans in protest and stumbles back, both Rosa and El Primo catch her.

“Oh would you look at that!” said Rosa loudly, she laughs and teases Shelly playfully, “If I had known better I’d say he probably has a thing for yo-“. Before being able to finish Shelly puts her hand over Rosas lips and shushes her. Seeing a Flustered Shelly, Rosa makes her way to El Primo and leaves the purple-haired female to her ‘private’ show.

Standing on the stage Colt takes a chug out of the whiskey bottle and lays it down before clearing his throat and singing into the mic.

(Insert Mac DeMarco Song: My Kind OF Women)

“ _Oh baby, oh man_ __  
You're making my crazy, really driving me mad  
That's all right with me, it's really no fuss  
As long as you're next to me, just the two of us

_You're my, my, my, my kind of woman_ _  
My, oh my, what a girl_

_You're my, my, my, my kind of woman_ __  
And I'm down on my hands and knees  
Begging you please, baby, show me your world”

Colt looks up to a red-faced Shelly, he smirks knowingly and winks at her, she looks away and he frowns for a split second, he makes his way to Shelly, he grabs her and brings her to the stage.

 

“ _Oh brother, sweetheart_ ”

He circles around the girl before facing her once more,

“ _I'm feeling so tired really falling apart_ ”

Colt than gently pushes Shelly down to a chair; her face Is full of shock.

“ _And it just don't make sense to me_ __  
I really don't know  
Why you stick right next to me or wherever I go”

Shelly reaches for Colt as he pulls away, he firmly grasps her by the waist and continues.

“ _You're my, my, my, my kind of woman_ _  
My, oh my, what a girl_ ”

They both intently stare into one another’s eyes, they fall into a deeper trance.

“ _You're my, my, my, my kind of woman_ __  
And I'm down on my hands and knees  
Begging you please, baby, show me your world”

 

Colt finishes his song, he and Shelly get surprisingly close, they begin to lessen the distance between eachothers faces. Both flustered and in a trance, they stop momentarily feeling eachothers breathe on their lips. The overwhelming feeling makes them both snap out of it and applause is heard throughout the Pub.

Shelly turns away flustered, as she walks to her original spot, she gets questioning glances from her closer friends. Covering her face, she lays her head on the bar and orders about another round of shots.

Colt bows and thanks the crowd, turning around he goes and sits down next to Shelly. She shifts in her seat uncomfortably as she feels a familiar warmth, she begins to recall what had just happened moments before, she groans and hits her head on the table creating a loud, **‘Thump’**.

“What’s wrong buttercup~” Shelly flinched when she felt Colts breathe near her ear, she turned her head slightly and glared at him, she then proceeded to answer with a grown before returning to her original position. She heard her red-haired friend chuckle as he moved significantly closer to her.

“Aw c’mon don’t be like that darling, lemme see those rosy cheeks of yours”, Colt whispers into her ear. For a moment all is still until he hears her petite voice,

“Leave me alone!”. Shelly covered her mouth and hide her face in embarrassment as she had almost screamed the last part, it also didn’t help that her voice cracked. Instead of finding this embarrassing Colt found this extraordinarily cute. Wanting to tease the poor girl farther he grabs her face from her hiding spot, revealing her puffy red eyes and tiny sniffles. Stopping his actions, he realizes his friend is way past the point of no return. He smiles sweetly at his drunk and emotional friend, grabbing her by the hand he hoists her up onto his lap.

“Colt what are you doing?”, Shelly asked in a sleepy tone, Colt smiled at her and picked her up once more, this time caring her bridal style.

“Well Princess I believe it’s about time we go home”, Colt kisses her forehead and leaves the pub.

 As the male walked beneath the illuminating moonlight and shinning stars, he didn’t notice a certain purple-haired girl gawking up at him with the rosiest of cheeks.


	2. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took forever and it's short, a lot of stuff happened, and I rewrote like twice. Anyways sorry it's pretty slow I promise it will pick up soon enough!

**_‘RING’_ **

Purple orbs were clouded, while her pupils were dilated. Shelly cringed in pain as she heard the non-stop ring surround her. In a daze she reached over to where the sound was coming from. Shifting her body, she felt her hand hit a soft surface. Taking a moment to fully comprehend her surroundings, Shellys eyes widened as she saw Colt shirtless beneath her.

For a moment the pair starred at each other in complete bewilderment. As purple orbs stared into brown, they viewed each other for a second before screaming loudly.

**“AHHHH!”** , they screamed in union, just then Pam walked in the room smiling, turning their heads towards her they screamed once more.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, nothin’ bad happened last night you two, if anything you two jus’ came back drunk. I didn’ want Shelly walking her way back to her home when she was obviously drunk.”, Pam exclaimed in a calm voice as she looked at the two still staring at her.

“Then why is my shirt off?”, pronounced Colt nervously, Pam just shook her head and laughed,

“Well if ya’ really wanna know, I took it off myself as you had thrown up all over the place!”, to this Pam let out a snickered laugh. “well when ya’ two are ready to eat, come on out of there, be sure to wash up as well, you don’ want Jessie askin’ questions now, do we?”. Once again Pam gave a light laugh, and left the room, closing the door behind her a soft _‘click’_ was heard.

Turning his head Colt viewed Shelly, as she continued to look at the door, he began to laugh as he realized she still held her position. Shelly felt her surface underneath, beginning to move up and down, she looked down to see Colt laughing crazily. She was on his chest which was the reason why she felt the violent movement of his laughter. She felt her face heat up and she gave him scorning look,

“Don’t Laugh! This isn’t something to laugh at estupido!”, to this she felt Colts’ movement become even more ecstatic, he cackled with such amusement. As he turned red with laughter, she turned red with embarrassment. Shelly rolled her eyes and punched the male in the chest, he stopped momentarily before beginning to laugh once more.

“Aw Buttercup~ Don’t be so violent~”, Colt spoke with a teasing demeanor as he pulled Shelly closer to him. Shelly began to blush violently as she felt Colt pulling her closer. Moving her hands away from his torso she felt the smooth skin, along with the creases of his abs, eventually her hands went up to his chest and she pushed herself away with immense force.

Colt stopped laughing abruptly as his chest was pushed on taking the air from his lungs, he began to cough violently, holding his chest he felt the girls weight shift off him. Seeing that his friend migrated off his bed and to the floor, Colt smirked. Pushing himself up and opened his mouth the tease the girl once again; however, when his eyes laid upon her figure, he turned his head away abruptly creating a strangled sound.

Facing toward Colt, Shelly raised an eyebrow, “what’s wrong with you?”, she glared at her friend with annoyance. Things quickly became south as she felt a cool breeze brush against her legs. Looking down she saw that she had nothing on but her under-garments.

**“AAHHHHH”** , Shelly screamed, petrified she fell onto the floor and covered as much as she could. Just then Pam walks in, her face full of concern. As she sees the younger girl on the floor, red as a tomato, she can understand why.

“Ah Shoot, I didn’t give ya’ any pants last night huh? I’m so sorry hun’.”, Pam leaned down and helped the girl up. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around Shellys’ waist.

“What the hell ma’? First you put us on the same bed, THAN, you proceed to not give her any pants?”, Colt almost shrieked the last part, his face was flushed with a vibrant red.

“Oh shush now, as if you two would notice! You were both dead beat cold! Besides I didn’ think it’d matter as you guys are the closest of friends!”. Pam exclaimed with a great pride, though turning her back to Colt, and now facing Shelly she held a sympathetic expression. “Hunny, I’m so sorry, I didn’ think I’d cause ya’ so much stress.”.

Giving out a shaky sigh, Shelly covered her burning face and turned away from Colt, “M-May I have my pants back?”, her voice was tiny, but Pam was able to make it out. Nodding Pam grabbed Shellys hand gently and lead her out the door.

 

 

Laying on the red-velvet couch, Colt hummed himself a tiny melody as he awaited his purple-haired friend. Bored he stood up and walked around the tiny room, he wandered in the hallway and looked toward the bathroom door, he sighed as he heard running water from within. Walking away he found himself at the entrance of his room once again, walking inside he grabbed his belt, along with his two revolvers.

Stepping out into the dry environment, Colt cringed slightly as he felt the suns hot rays hit against his face. He placed his hand up against his forehead creating shadow for his eyes, he squinted into the blazing sun, then drifted down to the horizon. He sighed, fiddling with his revolvers, Colt twirled them between his fingers. He grunted as he threw up a revolver. Aiming to catch the revolver Colt stepped forward, however miscalculating a step, a loud **_‘Thunk’_** was heard, as its hard surface hit upon the top of Colts head. Wincing in pain he held his head and cursed silently, though from behind he heard a soft giggle. Startled, Colt turned around and saw Shelly standing before him, she held a small smirk on her face, looking amused at the baffled male.

“I-I meant to do that!”, Colt said confused, stammering a bit. Shelly scoffed and punched the male in the arm playfully.

“Come on Prince Charming~ Let’s go”, Shelly pronounced in a tease like voice. Making her way past him, she began to walk along the dirt road. Catching up with the girl he pushed her gently, smiling he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned into her ear.

“Sooo.. You wanna’ tell me why your ‘panties’ were so revealing~?”, Colt stifled his laugh as he felt the girl flinch. She punched the males’ gut with full force, causing him to groan in pain, however he kept laughing as he saw her flushed expression.

Shelly glared at him before shaking her head and laughing slightly. Stopping she faced towards Colt and leaned into his face,

“It’s a shame, they weren’t meant for you~”, she turned away, and hid her smiling face from Colt, looking back she saw his face had twisted into a frown.

“Aaww, I can’t believe you just said that”, Colt let out a struggled laugh as he tried to suppress a heavy feeling his chest. He then went up to his friend and wrapped his arm around her small figure. “Aww don’t be like that Buttercup~, ya’ know I’m just playing with ya’”. Shelly looked at Colt and smiled,

“Well come on, let’s go get Poco and head for the field! We should train so we can win next week’s showdown!”, Shelly declared loudly, Colt nodded in agreement.

The two began to stroll the rest of the walk in complete silence. Looking towards the purple haired girl, Colt smiled warmly as he remembered last night events. Falling deep into his thoughts, Colt remembered the intoxicating aroma surrounding the pair in Barleys, how the surroundings came into a complete loss as he sang to his friend. He hadn’t known why he picked that song to sing to her, but as he continued to think about past events, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly happy. Though he and Shelly were rather close, they could still and would have petty arguments every now and then, last night he really believed she’d reject him, though when she had taken his hand, he couldn’t help but feel so astonished.

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME PLEASE!  
> Thankyou for reading this first Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this first Chapter as I had making it!  
> I plan to make this story to the best of my abilities! Filled With Passion, Action, Drama, Angst, and Love!  
> Once Again! THANKYOU! For taking the time to read this! Please Comment! I'll have Fun reading!  
> Bye!


End file.
